Forget It Frerard
by AestheticBrendon
Summary: "Nobody Cares If Your Loosing Yourself"
1. chapter 1

Whether near or far

I am always yours

Any change in time

We are young again

Lay us down

We're in love

Lay us down

We're in love

Ahhhh

Ahhhh

Ahhhh

Ahhhh

In these coming years

Many things will change

But the way I feel

Will remain the same

Lay us down

We're in love

Lay us down

We're in love

Ahhhh

Ahhhh

Ahhhh

Ahhhh

 **The End Of All Things- P!ATD**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

Gerard

"The water"

"Get in it"

Gerard Arthur Way stood in front of his bathtub waiting for the water to fill it completely. He pushed the nob down when the water was a third up from the top of the tub and ran his shaky fingers through the warm water that filled it.

"It's warm"

"It'll keep you from being cold while you slowly drift, it's the best way" his mind talked to him. It always did, giving him ways to relieve the thing he hated most, life. He had always pushed his mind away until finally he gave in. He didn't have a huge tragedy or something that had ruined his life, he simply was just tired of the numbness he felt each time he rose from his bed. His mind was helping him do what he wanted most, to forget this world. To drift away from all the bland things his life simply was.

He had just taken his whole bottle of sleeping pills approximately 3 minutes ago, and didn't regret one second of it. He looked forward to whatever came after this mess. He needed it to end, he wanted it to end. He slowly sank his broken body into the water in a sitting position until he sat firmly on the bottom of the tub. "Now, just lay down in the water. And forget everything that has ever happened." His mind spoke once again. He Pushed his feet forward and laid down into the slightly moving water, he didn't feel sad or depressed or even happy he simply was just numb. He didn't want to feel this way, he absolutely hated it. He submerged his body slowly starting from his hips up to the middle of his neck. He breathed in and breathed out trying to take his last breaths before the rush of oblivion waved over him. He stared blankly up to the ceiling all thoughts that once clouded his brain disappeared as he laid in the warm water. His vision began to blur eventually after laying there for a few minutes and his eyes became heavy. He felt tired and didn't fight to drift into it. As he slowly fell into blackness the water slowly swaying is all he could hear as he left out of this world, his heart rate slowly decreasing.

Frank

Frank Iero stood outside of the city hospital taking a long drag on the cigarette he held in between his index and middle finger. Over the night he had already took in a drunk man who collided with a tractor trailer and a elder woman who had a stroke in the middle of her kitchen. It was only 11:00. He held the cigarette out in front of his face examining the end where smoke was rising from the burning end. After filling his lungs with the toxic addicting smoke a few more times he put the cigarette out in the public ash tray. He stayed outside of the tall building not caring to circle the halls he walked through over several times a day. He enjoyed it though. His job was simple to explain, but the work behind it was more complicated and stressing than one could imagine. He loved his job though and wouldn't give it up for the world. When Frank was around 10 years of age he had came home from school one day to find his abusive father lying on the floor in their living room from a heroine overdose. He quickly rushed to the phone dialing 9-1-1. He saved his father that day it was the most prideful feeling Frank had ever felt in his entire life, even though his dad had beat him, got drunk every night, and constantly used a syringe filled with his deadly substance for a high, Frank still loved him more than anything and would never regret dialing 9-1-1 that day. His mother had died when he was only an infant from a car accident and Frank knew that was the reason his dad was that way. He simply felt pity and understanding for his father. Frank snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a buzz through the radio that crossed his chest. He had a call coming in. "We need an ambulance to 1441 Freetmont St. we got a call from the residents brother that he's not answering his door and that he has attempted an overdose before. Officers are also on their way." Frank quickly responded "10-4 (okay)were on our way." He turned and walked into the hospitals welcome center to find his partner Ray to help load up and get to the scene. He stopped in the entry and looked around from the waiting chairs to the welcome desk to find Ray sitting beside it in a rolling chair talking to the desk woman Marie. Frank quickly rushed over to him telling him they had a call and needed to go now. Ray nodded and told goodbye to the overly flirty desk lady who had an enormous crush on Ray. Frank ignored the woman most of the time only talking with her when it was completely necessary knowing that she was a dirty whore who wasn't good enough for his partner. They quickly loaded the ambulance up together and Frank hopped in the back while Ray drives. "So what's the call about?" Ray asked while focusing his eyes on the road. Frank was tampering with the stretcher getting it ready to lay the person he was about to find possibly overdosed. "The residents brother came to his house to check on him and he wasn't answering the door, so he called in that his brother had attempted an overdose before." Frank spoke calmly. "And how long ago was this called in?" Ray questioned back. "Um I'm not sure probably about 6-10 minutes ago." Ray turned down a few more streets and roads before arriving where they needed to be. It was a small nice apartment surrounded by a decent neighborhood that was just right for one person. Frank and Ray quickly jumped out of the Ambulance and an officer approached them. "We just arrived. Residents name Gerard Arthur Way 23 years old male and lives alone. Brother called in that he's attempted an overdose before and he's not answering his door. " The officer spoke. "Okay, how long has it been since he called?" Ray spoke calmly. "About 10 minutes ago, were breaking down the door now." The street that was calm approximately 13 minutes ago was now covered with police cars, the ambulance, and curious neighbors. Beside the stairs going into the apartment stood a slender dirty blonde headed boy who looked almost 19-20 years old with a worried look speaking to one of the officers. Frank climbed the stairs and reached the top at the same time the other officers had broke down the door. The officers flooded in moving out of the way for Frank and Ray to walk ahead. Frank walked into the home looking to find first a living room and kitchen area. The living area was small and perfect for one person, it had a couch, a tv that was still on, and a coffee table that was covered in books and papers that had writing all over them. He turned down into a hall and opened the first door he saw in it and found an empty bedroom. He moved to the next door and found exactly what he came for.In the bathrooms porcelain tub lied a tall but thin man in a grey t-shirt and blue boxers water surrounding him. He had jet black hair and pale skin that turned the water to seem a darker shade. His eyes were closed and he seemed like an angel who had fell from heaven into a bathtub inside some random apartment. He was quite attractive to Frank who was only a year younger than the man. Why would such a beautiful a man want to take his life? Im sure his looks could get any woman's eyes. Frank walked into the bathroom and saw on the sink was an empty prescription bottle that was toppled over onto its side. "He took Temazepam (Restoril)" Ray spoke from behind Frank who was now in a knee resting position in front of the bathtub that contained the fragile man. He set two fingers to the mans wrist feeling for his heart rate. His wrist was cold and felt fragile like if Frank squeezed too hard it would snap and fall down into the porcelain bathtub. Unresponsive. Ray was behind Frank now and watched him carefully not speaking so he wouldn't distract Frank. "I'm going to have to carry him out, have the stretcher ready." Ray nodded and quickly left the beige colored bathroom. Frank removed his fingers from the mans wrist and looked at the mans few black hair locks that lied on his face most of it just laying on the bottom of the tub. Frank scooped his arms underneath the man trying to lift him gently. He was probably the lightest man Frank had ever lifted and he easily carried him out of the bathroom. The man didn't move at all in Franks arms and he was complete dead weight. His body was soaked with water and it covered Franks Chest with it too and dripped onto the wooden tile floor as he walked holding him. He carried him out of the apartment and speed walked down the steps going as fast as he could-with out falling and breaking his face while holding him-and set him onto the white stretcher. Him and Ray wheeled it over to the ambulance and pulled the stretcher up and set it into the back of the ambulance. While Miley Way stood and watched his brother from the sidewalk once again be loaded into an ambulance from an overdose.

I **'m so used to using wattpad for this**

 **It's also published on there if you would like to read it on there instead my username is the same (@AestheticBrendon) and wellllll**

 **Okay! So that's the first chapter I switched it between Gerard And Franks Perspective.**

 **How did you guy like it?**

 **Please comment and vote! ️**

 **Much love3,**

 **Lindsey**


End file.
